Pineapple Con 2011!
by Lexi-samgirl
Summary: Shawn goes to a pineapple convention, Lassiter fallows and things go down. Lame summary i know, but it's really good i promise. Slash Lassiter/Shawn Rated M for a reason!


A/N: Lassiter watches Gray's Anatomy, that will make scence later. So this fic is a slash between Carlton Lassiter and Shawn Spencer. There is a sex scene. If this bothers you close this page now. I'm pretty sure there isn't any strong language. So have fun, read like you love it, and comment when you're done. Peace -Lexi

Pineapple Con 2012!

"Carlton," the eldest Spencer called, "I need you to do a favor for me."

Lassiter quirked an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"Shawn, as you well know, is a trouble-maker..."

Carlton chuckled, "If that's not the bigest understatement I'll eat my pants."

"Ha, yeah, anyway. He has this 'thing' he wants to go to and I insisted he have supervision on this little adventure of his."

Lassiter crossed his arms over his chest, "I really hope you have a point to all this non-scense."

"Yes, well, I need you to go to a pineapple convention with Shawn."

Henry's words were rushed out with an exasperated sigh.

Lassiter couldn't quite grasp the consept, "What's a pineapple convention?"

- Henry spent the next few minutes explaining everything.

"I-I can't believe that's a thing... Wait, why me?" Lassiter said with a huff.

"Juliet won't, Gus has to go out of town and Shawn will stop at nothing to make sure I don't take one step near it."

"And you think he'll want me to come? What about McNabb?"

Henry sighed, "McNabb is taking time off to spend with his wife. Please Carlton? You're the only one I have left and Shawn really likes yo- uh, I mean, he won't mind you coming."

Lassiter rolled his eyes and sighed. He had a feeling he was going to be doing that a lot in the very near future.

Shawn walked out his door to find a casual Carlton Lassiter, arms folded and leaning up against a shiny black car. He hadn't realized it but he wasn't moving and his mouth was a little more ajar than usual. Lassiter pushed off from the car and walked leisurely toward the youngest Spencer. Shawn barely contained the small whine that made it's way up his throat. Of course Carlton was oblivious to what he was doing to the psychic.

The detective gave a small nod, "Shawn. What?"

He looked down at his body, and so did Shawn.

He looked back at Shawn, "Yes, I own jeans. Don't faint. Now come on, I came to take you to your silly con."

Shawn tore his eyes from Carlton's jeans and tight shirt, perfectly stretched over his muscles. A blush crept up Shawn's neck, he cleared his throat, "Right. Um, thanks." Lassiter turned and went to the car. Shawn's mouth watered as he watched Carlton's butt through tight pants...

"Spencer, get in the car already."

Shawn shook his head and ran to climb into the passenger seat. Lassiter turned the key several times, but nothing happened. He rambled off a few unsightly profanities then pulled out his cell phone. A few minutes and a couple more creative profanities later, Lassiter hung up and looked toward Shawn.

"Well, in about an hour we can get going."

Shawn's forlorn look slowly slipped away as an idea formed in his head.

"Well, I still have my bike. But you probably don't want the bitch seat." Shawn said as he looked down at his feet.

"You're right," Lassiter looked at Shawn, "That's why I'll be driving."

Shawn tried to stutter out a response but Lassiter was already out of the car and making his way toward the bike. Shawn got out of the car just in time to see Lassiter swing his leg over the bike and sit down. He placed one helmet on his head and tossed the other at Shawn, who caught it with a raised eyebrow.

"You know how to ride a motorcycle?"

Lassiter just smirked and patted the backseat. The psychic blushed a little, put the helmet on and climbed onto the back seat of his bike. Lassiter reached behind him with both hands, and hooked his hands under Shawn's knees and pulled Shawn toward his back. He then pulled Shawn's hands around his body.

"Hold tight." Lassiter said.

Shawn blushed and rested his head on Lassiter's back.

"Shawn," Lassiter said cutting the bike's engine, "We're here you can let go. Shawn please let go." Sigh. "Spencer!"

Shawn reluctantly released his grip around the detective. He then put his arms around Lassiter's neck, "Piggy back ride?"

Lassiter quickly hid his smile, "No, just get off the bike and go play with your little friends."

"I don't know these people Lassifrass. I come here for the pineapple merchandise."

The detective raised an eyebrow, "Fine, let's go. What kind of things do they sell here?"

"Oh all kinds of things! Posters, backpacks, keychains, blankets, wallets, Plushies," Shawn said excitedly. He continued to ramble off random objects that were pineapple-y as the two walked into the hotel which held the con. They spent the day roaming from stand to stand inside the store. Every now and then Shawn would hold something outrageous up and show it to Carlton. He would shake his head and Shawn would chuckle and buy it. It was getting late in the evening and Shawn had more bags than the detective could carry. All Shawn held was two pineapple snow cones.

"Are you sure?" The psychic said licking his snow cone. "They're really good! Please? Don't make me eat both of these on my own."

Lassiter sighed with a smile, "Fine, I'll have a little."

Shawn watched in amusement as Lassiter tried to juggle the bags in his hands to grab the ice treat. The detective gave up on his failed attempt to grasp it and just licked at it from Shawn's hand. The psychic's mouth fell open and his knees felt weak. Lassiter finished his snow cone and looked at Shawn.

"Anything wrong? Okay, you were right, it's very good. Thank you."

Shawn snapped back to reality and smiled brightly, "You're welcome. How about I help you with some of those bags?"

Shawn's fingers skimmed across Lassiter's wrists as he grabbed for a few of the bags. Warmth spread up Lassiter's arms and made his heart pound in his chest. Shawn walked toward the elevator and called back to Lassiter.

"Come on Lassie, it's getting late and I bought us a room for the night."

Lassiter's heart thumped even louder and he went to catch up to Shawn. They got in the elevator after asking a bellhop to bring their bags up for them. The elevator doors closed and they were alone with the silence filling the air.

"So..." Shawn said trying to break the silence, but before he could go on the doors opened to a random floor and a large group of con-ers launched into the open space, pushing Shawn and Lassiter close into the very small corner. To keep himself from crushing Shawn, Lassiter put his hands up on either side of Shawn's head. The psychic looked a bit panicked.

"Shawn? Shawn! Are you okay? You look pale and you're shaking."

"I-I don't like small spaces! Not since I was shot and kidnapped and stuffed in a small trunk!"

"Shawn, you need to calm down, you're going to work yourself into a frenzy and pass out."

Shawn tried to control his breathing but he couldn't stop his heart from throbbing in his throat. Lassiter tried to push the people back but there were too many of them. Then the detective remembered something from a TV show he saw once. He wrapped his arms around Shawn's body and squeezed tightly. Shawn's breathing started to slow down and his shaking stopped.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Shawn asked with a blush.

"Shhh, I'm suppressing your nervous system. Just relax," Lassiter said as he stroked Shawn's hair softly. Shawn melted in the older man's arms. The two didn't notice when the doors opened and every one else spilled out and scattered. Lassiter pulled back slightly and looked into Shawn's heavy lidded eyes. Lassiter couldn't tear his eyes away from Shawn's parted lips that calmly breathed warm air in and out of his lungs. Carlton couldn't resist the temptation any longer, he grabbed Shawn's chin and tilted his face toward him. He softly pressed his lips against Shawn's. The psychic was surprised at first but quickly responded by applying more pressure to the kiss. Lassiter pressed his body flush against Shawn's, pushing them up against the elevator wall. The elevator ding interrupted them, and they pulled apart and breathed heavily.

Lassiter smiled, "You taste like pineapples."

Shawn chuckled, "Pineapple chapstick."

"I like it." Lassiter said quickly before leaning down for another kiss. With a lot of fumbling, they made it to the hotel room eventually.

Without unlocking their lips they made it into the room. Lassiter shut the door by pushing Shawn up against it. Shawn groaned as his back hit the wood of the door. Both sets of fingers fumbled with buttons and zippers until they were left in their boxers laying sprawled on the bed. Lassiter started to lick and kiss his way down from Shawn's neck to his collarbone and down to his navel. Shawn's hands fisted in the sheets beneath him. Lassiter played with the elastic of Shawn's pineapple boxers.

Shawn squirmed underneath the detective, "Please! Don't tease me!"

Lassiter chuckled and moved up Shawn's body until they were face to face, breathing heavily with lust in their eyes. Lassiter kissed Shawn roughly, forcing his tongue past Shawn's lips and exploring his mouth. Shawn moaned and writhed under Lassiter's soft fingers that traced the lines and curves of the psychic's arms, legs, and torso. Shawn broke the kiss and threw his head back as Lassiter's fingers traced his erection through his boxers. The detective smiled and rubbed his palm over the bulge. Shawn bucked wildly and moaned, pulling Lassiter's hand closer to his cock.

Shawn moaned, "Please! Just touch me!"

Lassiter smiled and quickly stripped Shawn of his last remaining article of clothing. The detective then pulled his boxers off and pushed Shawn's legs apart, sitting himself between his legs. Shawn fidgeted as Lassiter slowly stroked Shawn's growing erection.

"Sorry, I don't have any lube." Lassiter said.

"Uh... I... check my pants pocket..." Shawn stuttered out.

Lassiter quirked an eyebrow and looked through Shawn's pants and found a small bottle of lube.

"Pineapple lube?" Lassiter chuckled.

"Ha, yeah, I thought you would like that." Shawn managed to say between gasps. Lassiter smiled at the psychic and placed himself back between Shawn's legs.

The detective gave the psychic a nervous glance, "Are you sure about this?"

Shawn groaned, "Yes, yes I am. Please just do it already!"

Lassiter poured lube over three of his finger and coated them. He looked back up at Shawn, "I really don't know what I'm doing here."

Shawn sighed, "I'm a writhing mess under you, please, just do something. Anything!"

Lassiter decided to follow his instincts, and he massaged his first finger into Shawn's tight entrance. Shawn moaned loudly and arched his back off the bed. Carlton watched as Shawn's eyes blew wide with lust and his mouth fell open. Lassiter added more fingers and continued to stretch Shawn wider. When Shawn was nothing more than a complete mess of moans and grunts, Carlton pulled his fingers out of Shawn. He poured some of the lube over his erection and pulled Shawn close to him. The psychic dug his blunt finger nails into the detective's muscled back.

Shawn cried out as Lassiter pushed gently at Shawn's entrance. He waited as Shawn stretched to accommodate Lassiter's intrusion. Shawn pulled the detective down onto his body, his chest rising and falling quickly as he panted in Lassiter's ear. Carlton moved his lips and tongue over Shawn's sweaty and over-heated shoulders. As Lassiter thrust farther in he sank his teeth into the skin between Shawn's shoulder and neck. The psychic called out with a hoarse voice, pulling Lassiter as close as he could to his own body. Carlton could tell Shawn was close to climax as his warmth closed tightly around his cock.

Lassiter gritted his teeth and thrust deeper into the psychic. Shawn's eyes flew wide open and he threw his head back against the soft bed below him. Lassiter's thrust became erratic and Shawn wrapped his legs tight around Lassiter's hips. Another deep thrust and Shawn was spilling his seed over both their sweat slicked stomachs. Shawn's muscles tightened around Lassiter and soon he was cumming hard in Shawn. Lassiter collapsed on Shawn, they breathed heavily as the post orgasmic glow set in. Lassiter pulled out of Shawn, turned them on their sides and pulled Shawn's back close to his warm body. Shawn sighed contently and pulled the blanket on top of them both. Lassiter breathed hot air across Shawn's cheek and pulled him closer. Shawn hummed and drifted off to sleep with Lassiter.

Lassiter woke up as Shawn stirred in his sleep, clutched tightly to his chest. The detective smiled and buried his head in Shawn's slightly sweaty hair, breathing in the scent of pineapple shampoo and sex. Lassiter chuckled softly, 'this kid really loves pineapple'. Just then Shawn stirred out if his sleep with a little start and stared up at the man who's arms he was in. Shawn wiggled out of the embrace and stretched his muscles. Lassiter watched intently as skin pulled tight over lean muscle. Shawn smiled back at those dark, loving eyes.

"So, breakfast?" Shawn asked as he got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower. "You could call up room service, or, you could just join me?"

Shawn wiggled his eyebrows and strolled in through the door way. Lassiter wrestled the blankets off and ran to the bathroom to find Shawn's back to him as he fiddled with the water's temperature. The detective walked slowly up behind Shawn and wrapped his arm around his thin waist. At first the psychic was startled but then he pressed his body back against Lassiter's.

"Or we could do something _really_ fun in the shower." Shawn teased as he turned around, stepped in the shower and pulled Lassiter with him.

"I like that idea much better."

It was the last day of the con and Shawn and Lassiter were walking down the hallway lined with shop tables cluttered with the remains of the day before. Now all that covered the tables were the half priced randoms that had been over looked. The people running the tables always try hard to sell the last of there stuff so they can pack up and go home. Shawn reached across the small distance between him and Lassiter and grabbed his hand. Shawn noticed that the detective's strong hand was slightly sweaty and he was looking every else but at Shawn. The psychic stopped and looked at Lassiter.

"Is something wrong?" Shawn said as he pulled Lassiter's face to look him in the eye.

Carlton was quiet for a few minutes before he looked away and said, "No, I just... I dunno, I'm not very comfortable with P.D.A."

As a small attempt at making the detective smile Shawn cracked a joke, "But I thought you had a Blackberry."

Lassiter quirked a small smile and looked back at Shawn, "You know what I mean. Public displays of affection."

Lassiter slipped his hand out of Shawn's and into his own pocket.

"Well I guess that sucks for you, because I love P.D.A." the psychic said as he pulled Lassiter's hand out of his pocket and intertwined their fingers. The detective sighed and smiled a little at the huge grin that nearly split Shawn's face.

The rest of the day was spent wandering up and down halls, looking at merchandise and talking. Shawn stopped at one of the tables that was selling pineapple plushies and keychains. He looked all along the table, picked up a big plushie and asked the man behind the table how much it cost. The man looked at Shawn with a look that made the detective gag and want to launch over the table and start punching this guy. He settled for glaring. The man was clearly undressing Shawn with his eyes as he told the psychic he could have the plushie for five dollars less than asking price. Shawn just smiled his sweet smile and handed the money to the man. As Shawn was pulling his hand back the man grabbed it and leaned in close to him. Lassiter had had enough, walked up behind Shawn and wrapped his body around the smaller one in front of him.

"Ready to go?" Lassiter said with a not-too-pleasant voice and a piercing glare. The man immediately let go of Shawn's hand and backed away a step. Shawn blushed a little and turned in Lassiter's arms, he looked at his chest and nodded slowly. Lassiter keep his eyes on the man until they were a good five feet away. The detective had his arm still wrapped around Shawn's waist as they kept walking.

"Uhm, what _was_ that back there?" Shawn asked after a few moments of silence.

"I could ask you the same thing." Lassiter said as he pulled Shawn into an empty corner of the large ballroom turned con.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ the way he practically jumped you right there."

"Oh calm down, it was just a little harmless flirting. You were the one who was 'claiming your territory' and 'asserting your dominance'. It was weird and oddly hot at the same time."

Lassiter blushed and shook his head, "Don't change the topic. I thought that, you know, since last night... happened, that we would be, well, uh, together, and stuff."

Lassiter shuffled his feet and looked away, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Shawn was silent a moment and then stepped in close to Carlton.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that I didn't care about you. About us. I'm just a bit of a compulsive flirt and I can't help being friendly."

Lassiter looked back at Shawn. He wrapped his arms back around his waist and pulled him close. Shawn smiled softly, dropped his plushie on the floor and draped his arms around Carlton's shoulders.

They went back to their room and grabbed their bags. On the elevator ride down to the lobby they talked about how they are going to get all the stuff Shawn bought home, interrupted every now and then by a little light making-out. They stepped off the elevator and walked to the front desk to check out. The young girl behind the desk was nice but she kept blushing and it seemed like she wanted to say something to them.

"Um, wait. Sorry to bother you but my boss wants me to ask you guys, that if you come back, please stop making out in the elevators." The girl had barely stuttered it out and turned a bright red.

"Ah uh," Shawn sputtered," How did you know we..."

"We have cameras in there." She said looking at her hands.

Lassiter almost burst out laughing, "Ha, okay. Sorry to have distressed you, miss. Have a nice day."

Lassiter lead a blushing Shawn out into the parking lot. He called up Juliet and asked her if she could take Shawn and his bags home while he fallowed behind on the motorcycle. Shawn overheard the conversation and tried to convince Lassiter that he could ride the bike back as he was still talking to Juliet on the phone. The detective gave him the compromise of sitting on the back as he drove again. The psychic grinned brightly and agreed. Lassiter told Juliet of their plan and he could almost hear her smile over the phone as she agreed to the arrangement.

Juliet arrived and loaded the car up. As Shawn climbed onto the back of the bike Juliet smiled and climbed into the car.

Lassiter pulled the bike up to Shawn's parking space in front of his apartment, parked and turned off the engine. They had arrived before Juliet. Carlton smiled as he placed Shawn's arms over his shoulders and pulled his legs around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Shawn said with a blush and a giggle.

"Piggie-Back!" Lassiter said as he swung his leg over the bike and ran to Shawn's front door.

Shawn laughed the whole way. Arriving at the door, Lassiter let Shawn slide down and unlock the door.

"Wanna come in? I have beer and TV," Shawn said as he leaned against the door, "And a bed."

Lassiter smiled and nodded. Shawn opened the door and walked in, heading to the fridge for beer. Carlton walked in after him and gave the door a small shove to close it behind him.

"So, Lassie, come here often?" Shawn said jokingly as he walked to Lassiter standing in his living room.

Carlton looked around the room, "Nope," His eyes landed back on Shawn. "But I'd like to."

With that Lassiter grabbed both beers, set them on the table and pulled Shawn's face to his, attacking Shawn's mouth with his own. Lassiter moved them over to the couch were he sat down and pulled Shawn down to straddle his lap. Shawn's hands pulled Lassiter's mouth closer with a tug of his hair and Carlton's hands started to caress over Shawn's strong back. They pulled apart and breathed heavily.

"Oh I can get used to this." Shawn said with a smirk.

Lassiter laughed and pulled him back up for another heated kiss.

The End

A/N: Alright, took me a while to finish, but here it is! Had my friend beta this for me so blame her if it has anything wrong. Comments and Likes are much appreciated! Hope you liked it! Peace out! -Lexi


End file.
